Making New Memories
by McGeekle
Summary: A series of oneshots about the NCIS family making some happy memories.  Gibbs/Ziva Father/daughter, Tiva and McAbby. Chapter 3: Birth.
1. Father's Day

**A/N: I thought of this the other day, and just wanted to get it out of my head. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own NCIS. **

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood sanding the frame of yet another boat. It was the middle of the day on Sunday, and though his team had the weekend off, he was staying put. He didn't really feel like going anywhere. Especially today. He had already visited their grave sites,already looked longingly at their pictures, already listened to her voice as it told him "<em>I love you, Daddy. I love you."<em> He leaned his head on his arm, as if rubbing his forehead would erase the memories that haunted him on days like this. He let out a sigh before beginning to sand slowly with the grain once again.

It was a couple of hours and a lot of sawdust later when he heard the squeak of his front door and the footsteps that followed. There were three sets as far as he could hear, and they were heading into his kitchen. He smiled. A least if there were going to be people in his house, they'd cook him a decent meal. He continued to sand as though there were no intruders in his home. If they were going to steal his things or try to kill him they'd be moving more quickly.

He heard a big bang from his kitchen. He stared quizzically at the ceiling for a moment, squinting slightly at the strange noise above him. It was familiar, but he hadn't heard it in a long time. It made his heart ache just thinking about it. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the flood of memories that were threatening to spill out. He wouldn't let himself delve back into despair today, especially now that he had company.

As he began to sand once again, he heard the familiar creaks of his basement stairs. The steps were soft and cautious, stopping about halfway up the staircase.

"Are you going to say anything, Ziver, or are you going to make me wait?" He asked

"I did not know if you wanted me to intrude," she replied.

"Well you broke into my house, so I think you blew that to hell."

"I am sorry," she said as she continued down the steps. "And I do not believe that rule number six applies in this case. Personal apologies are different." He nodded in concession.

"You are probably wondering why I am here. I know you normally like to be let alone today."

"Yeah," he grunted.

"But I thought that maybe it was time to make some new memories." He nodded once again, his mute-like tendency coming through full force.

"Shouldn't you be with Tony and your son?"

"They are upstairs. I helped Julian make Tony breakfast this morning, but he said that he would like to spend some of his weekend with his Grandpa. I decided that I would like that very much too."

"Hmmmh," Gibbs said. Monosyllabic man strikes again.

Ziva moved directly in front of him, her eyes gazing pleadingly into his. "Gibbs, I know I am not Kelly, and I know that Julian may not be your biological grandchild, but you have been more of a father to me than Eli has been my whole life, and I would like to be able to spend today with my father."

He pulled Ziva into a delicate but firm embrace. " Okay, Ziver."

"I think you deserve to be happy today. You have been the best father and grandfather that I could have asked for. I'm sure that Abby and McGee agree. You have loved us as your own for many years, and I do not think I have ever taken the time to properly thank you."

"And you decided today was the day to do it."

"It seemed appropriate."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You are welcome."

" I do love you, ya know."

" I do."

"Just don't tell DiNozzo."

She laughed "Okay."

"Now where's that grandson of mine?"

"Upstairs, as I said before," she said as they began to climb the stairs.

"Probably covered in something sticky by now."

"He is only four years old. I think he is allowed a few more years of being sticky."

"He is. Then we'll have a few more years after that. How's my granddaughter?"

"She is just fine. Her kicks are getting stronger. She is...how does Tony put it...squirmy."

"That's good. She probably takes after her mom."

As soon as the basement door opened, Julian's joyful cry could be heard throughout the house.

"Happy Faver's Day, Grampa!"

For the first time in many years, Gibbs embraced a child on Father's Day, and strangely, wonderfully, the ache in his chest was dulled. It was replaced with a warmth that he had long forgotten, and as he stood with his grandson on his hip and surrogate children at his side, he thought maybe Ziva was right. It was time to make some new memories.


	2. Ariana Rosemary

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said that this story was a one shot, but I lied, as I normally do about my oneshots. So in this chapter we have a lot more Gibbs/Ziva Father/daughter goodness. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! :) **

**~Em**

* * *

><p>As Gibbs pulled into his driveway, he automatically knew something was wrong. Ziva's car, the suburban she said she would never drive, was already parked in his driveway. He let out a sigh. <em>What could DiNozzo have done this time? <em> He understood the predicament, Ziva was eight and a half months pregnant and hormonal, but as far as temperament goes, she was fairly restrained. It took more to upset her now than during her last pregnancy. It had to be something big to make her come all the way over here, especially with her belly so big she couldn't see her feet. The last time she showed up at his door it was because she and Tony had been unable to think of a baby name they both liked. She sobbed for an hour about her baby never having a name. They would just call her peanut, what Tony had named her for the time she was in the womb, her entire life.

He took a deep breath before opening his door. He found Ziva sitting on his couch, head tilted down, whispering something to the baby while her hand rubbed small circles on her stomach. She didn't look up when he came in. She stopped whispering, but continued to rub her belly, something that she refused to let others do. Touch, yes. Rub, absolutely not. He sat down in his armchair, waiting for her to begin speaking. He didn't expect it any time soon. It was a habit of hers, showing up at his house, sitting in silence, lost in her own thoughts. Eventually she would talk, but sometimes it took a stretch of quiet contemplation before she could sort out her own thoughts.

It was only a short time later when she spoke today.

"I think I have found a name for the baby. A name that I love," she said without looking up.

"That's good," he replied, waiting for the but of the situation.

"I do not think Tony will feel the same way."

"Well what did you come up with?"

She paused for a moment before softly saying "Ariana Rosemary DiNozzo."

"Well that is a beautiful name for what is sure to be a beautiful girl."

"I do not think Tony will see it that way."

"You said that."

"I just, I do not know how he will feel about paying small tribute to my brother and to his mother, and I understand that, but the person that he met, that you met, is not the person that I choose to remember," She raised her eyes to his before continuing. "I remember Ari teaching me how to climb a tree, and how to play soccer and how to throw a punch. I remember him defending me when I was too young to defend myself. I remember my big brother, and how much I loved him growing up, not the monster he turned into. He left me too soon. As did Tony's mother. I know he does not have the fondest memories of her, but I want him to associate her name with something good. I want us to give her a name that means something. Something that can produce some positive memories for the both of us." She pursed her lips together, looking for Gibbs to give her some advice, an opinion, anything. She had tears collecting in the corners of her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, and he could see herself cursing her hormones and her inability to be as unshakeable as she once was.

"I think you need to tell him that."

"You do not think it would bring back too many memories for him? Or for you?" She asked, her eyes now boring into his. He stood suddenly, moving to sit beside her on the couch. He lifted one arm up and said "C'mere, Ziver."

He wasn't really a hugger, but for Abby and Ziva he made an exception, and right now Ziva needed his reassurance that after she left the couch tonight, she would not feel the need to come back.

"It may bring back some things, some...feelings that we don't really want to remember, but sometimes we need to remember the old memories, no matter how painful they may be, in order to move on. You taught me that."

She nodded slightly in response. Suddenly, Gibbs felt a little bump in his side. Ziva smiled.

"I think she just kicked me," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"She did. Or punched. I'm not sure of her position other than that she is sitting on my bladder."

"Yeah, apparently they tend to do that. Kelly was sitting on Shannon's bladder her whole pregnancy," he said. He leaned down to her stomach and asked "Ariana, did you just kick me?"

He felt another little bump against his hand and he too smiled.

"I think that's a yes." The two continued to look down at her belly in silence.

"You should go home. DiNozzo's probably worried sick."

"I know. Do you really think he'll hear me up?"

"Out. Hear you out, and can you think of a time when he didn't?"

"No. You have a point."

"Usually do. Now get home. And let me know the name of that kid sooner rather than later."

She looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

"Don't you worry about that." He said as he stood to help her up.

"Hopefully I will not be back. I cannot move my car seat any further back or my feet will no longer reach the pedals."

Gibbs just laughed. "Just a couple weeks to go, Ziver." he kissed her on the forehead and with a small smile bid her goodnight.

"Ariana," he said to himself. And with the name in his head and a small smile on his face made his way down to the basement.


	3. Birth

Blah blah excuses about not updating blah not completely happy with this chapter, but it was my favorite version of it blah blah blah enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.

* * *

><p>Ariana Rose DiNozzo was born on September 22 to two extremely happy parents. She came after nearly 36 hours of labor and a week later than expected, giving Ziva an overwhelming sense of relief when she was finally holding her baby girl in her arms. She joked that this was the first of many ways she would be like her father, doing everything on her own time. Thoroughly exhausted, Tony and Ziva smiled down at their little bundle of joy, waiting for the rest of their family to arrive. It was late though, and Abby and McGee had come and gone, taking not only their own two children, three year old Kaelyn and barely two year old Simon, but Julian as well. He was thrilled to FINALLY meet his baby sister, but that excitement had quickly turned to exhaustion. With the help of Breena and Palmer, the McGees took the three sleepy children away, leaving only one family member unaccounted for.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs always had a hard time with the cycle of life. Births and deaths hit him the hardest, no matter how hard he tried to keep his feelings at bay. He wanted to be happy, and a part of him was. He was so glad to welcome another grandchild into the world, but he couldn't help but see Shannon in the faces of his exhausted surrogate daughters, and his own anticipation, nervousness and joy in his sons. He remembered the rush of love he felt for Kelly the moment he saw her, and that emotion in the face of another felt wrong in a way he couldn't describe. With the passing of each new event came new waves of memories that he couldn't push out of his mind. The sound of Kelly's cries when she was born, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her tiny fingers grasping his own. The pain overwhelmed him, knowing that he would never be able to hold Ariana, to see her take her first steps, say her first words or lose her first tooth without thinking of her. He wanted to be happy, he really did, but the past kept pulling him back under.<p>

Tony found Gibbs at the nursery observation window quite a time later. He stood still, hands in his pockets, staring down at Ariana. He was clearly lost in his thoughts. Tony knew not to ask. He knew that this birth would be even more difficult than the last. With Julian and Simon it was different. The little boys, wrapped in their little blue blankets could do some damage, that was certain, but it was nothing compared to the little girls. He stood silently for a moment next to his boss, the faint sound of crying newborns and ringing telephones the only distraction from the blanket of emotion that plagued the air.

"You did good, DiNozzo. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Boss."

For a moment, Tony thought that was the only thing he would say on the matter. The silence returned for several more minutes before Gibbs spoke again.

"You ever gonna marry her mother?"

"Probably not, but you have to know it's not for lack of trying."

"How many times have you proposed now?"

"Three. The last time was about...oh...nine months ago, right after we found out she was pregnant again."

"You okay with that?"

"I guess. I just want her to be happy, and to know I'm sticking around," he said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Five years and two kids later, I think she knows."

"I can only hope." He paused, dropping his hand to the ledge in front of him "Either way, I think we'll be okay. We've made it this far, right?"

"Yep. You two never did do anything conventionally. Why start now?"

"Ha. Yeah, well we could try, but even normal for us is kind of messed up."

Gibbs only nodded in reply.

"I should get back to Ziva. She wanted me to come check on Ariana, to see if she was awake. She'll start to worry if I don't make my way back soon."

"Still just as worried as the last time."

"Yep. Don't think that's going to change," He paused "She'd really like to see you, Boss. She was asking where you were earlier."

"I figured she would be. I'm coming with you."

"Great. I'm going to see if the nurses will let me steal the baby."

"Word choice, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled. "I'll catch up with you. She's in room 214." Tony went to find a nurse as Gibbs took a deep breath and began his short walk to Ziva's room.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at room 214, he was pleasantly surprised that Ziva was even still awake. She looked exhausted, but incredibly happy. Her hair was in a neat braid, Abby's doing no doubt. She was no longer wearing her hospital gown, one of the many things she hated about being in the hospital, and was instead dressed in a flannel pajama top and (he was assuming) pants. She turned to him and smiled, glad he was finally here to meet his fourth grandchild.<p>

"Hello, Gibbs."

"Hey Ziver, how are you feeling?" He said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Tired, sore, but other than that very well."

"I heard that doesn't go away for a while."

"It was worse with Julian. I am glad what Abby said turned out to be true. The second was not as difficult as the first.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier."

"It is okay, you are here now," she replied, easily avoiding discovering his motives for such an act.

"I went to the nursery before I came here. She's really beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, beaming.

"I talked to Tony too."

"You did, did you?"

"Will you just say yes, already?"

She laughed. "In due time. Right now we have a newborn to worry about. Plus I already have my claddagh ring, and he his. That is enough for me."

Just then, Tony entered with Ariana. Ziva's smile grew even wider when she saw her little pink bundle once again.

"Looks like someone missed you, Ana," he said as he placed the infant gently into his wife's arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I did. Ima missed you, baby girl."

She leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She gazed adoringly at her daughter, completely absorbed in her tiny features. Gibbs watched the sight. They had created the perfect little family. Both parents stared down at their baby girl, amazed that they could bring something so beautiful into the world once again. It was almost as if they forgot he was there at all. For Gibbs it was almost like looking in a mirror. It was one of his fondest and clearest memories. He sat exactly where Tony was, his arm wrapped around Shannon as he kissed both her and Kelly on the forehead, so proud to be a part of this miracle and so happy to be a dad. He took a deep breath, which seemed to alert Ziva to his presence once again.

"Alright, Grandpa. Do you want a turn?"

"Well, if you don't mind, yeah."

Ziva smiled. He wondered if her cheeks would hurt at all after all of that smiling. He knew his did.

"Okay, tateleh, it is time for you to meet your Grandpa Gibbs."

Ariana was placed in his arms and he gazed upon her face for the first time. She had dark blue eyes, a little tuft of dark brown hair, and what had to be the cutest nose he had ever seen. He knew she had gotten it from her mother. Her eyes were shaped more like Tony's though, and he couldn't help but wonder whose eye color she would have. She was small, and warm, and she had that indescribable little pink baby smell. As he placed the first of many kissed on her forehead he knew without a doubt, as he had with every one of his grandchildren before her, that the good memories far outweighed the bad ones.


End file.
